


When Your Fairy Tales Are All Lies  (A Different Kind of Knight)

by WillowFaerie82



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, He will be by the end, I Don't Even Know, I just couldn't do that to them, I mention the Sons by name but you don't really have to know them, Not Beta Read, Petyr is presumed dead he's not, Random Crossover is Random, The Stark Kids are All Alive And Well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFaerie82/pseuds/WillowFaerie82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark writes herself a new fairy tale in Charming California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Fairy Tales Are All Lies  (A Different Kind of Knight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jillypups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillypups/gifts), [Littlefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefeather/gifts), [SanSanFanFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSanFanFan/gifts).



The last thing Sansa remembers is Petyr’s mint-scented breath too close to her face. They’d been on his boat, Mockingbird’s Flight, getting hell-and-gone from the birthday-party-turned-crime-scene of her once-beloved Hollywood ‘Darling’ Joffrey Baratheon. Petyr had spirited her away in the confusion between ‘he’s choking, call an ambulance’ and ‘hey, you’re the Stark Girl. The one who’s family died under mysterious circumstances.’ Sansa had always thought Joffrey had had something to do with it. In a bid to make her dependent on him; but the more she’d listened in on whispered conversations the more she got the feeling that Petyr himself had been behind her families demise. He’d promised her he’d get her back North, to Alaska, and her much loved and missed Winterfell Estates. She’d realized that they weren’t going straight North not long into the trip, and spent hours wondering where Petyr was taking her, if not home. He’d come to her where she was standing at the side of the boat and made his millionth inappropriate comment and Sansa had had enough. She pushed him off of her. But he’d been unsteady on his feet and went overboard. Cracking his head on the side. When she hadn’t seen him resurface she jumped in and started swimming for shore. She wasn’t thinking clearly. She’d just killed a man, she was going to swim to land and turn herself in.

  
When she finally spotted land she was so disoriented that she couldn’t do anything more than get the attention of the men standing on the rickety dock looking out to sea. Sansa probably would have drowned if one of the men hadn’t waded, then swam out to rescue her. As it was she fell unconscious just as she saw the side of her rescuer’s face was mottled with scars.

  
Sansa regained her faculties to the sudden realization that she wasn’t on a boat or in the water any more. She was tucked into a bed, under several blankets and she faintly heard voices arguing outside the door to the room she was in.

  
Sansa took quick stock of herself and realized she was in an oversized T-shirt, her panties, and nothing else. She had no idea where she was, and only vaguely remembered that a group of men, leather clad men, had fished her out of the ocean. She contemplated climbing out the window when she heard a knock on the door.  
“Hey, my name’s Tara, are you awake?” The voice on the other side of the door asked.

  
Sansa tried to say ‘yes’ but only a pathetic squeak came out. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Yes, I’m awake. Please come in.”

  
The door opened to reveal a woman several years older than Sansa with dark brown hair, and bright eyes. “Hi. Like I said my name’s Tara; I’m a doctor. How are you feeling?”

  
“My head hurts, and my chest a little bit. Where am I?” Sansa asked needing to get her bearings and start putting together a plan for getting out of here.

  
“I can give you some Tylenol for the headache. Did you swallow any water? The guys didn’t think you’d gone under, but if you did you could have some fluid on your lungs. As for where you are you’re in Charming, California. My boyfriend’s family owns a car repair shop and he and his friends are big into motorcycles so they have a club and their clubhouse has a few rooms. The clubhouse is on the same property as the shop; and that’s where you are.” Tara moved to the only other seat in the room and sat giving Sansa a chance to digest the information.

  
“I would appreciate some Tylenol, thank you. I’d also like to know what happened to my clothes.” Sansa sat up keeping her lower half covered by the sheet.

  
“After the guys fished you out of the water they brought you back here so that I could take a look at you. I’m a neo-natal surgeon at a local hospital. You’re a bit older than my usual patients but I’ve dealt with a myriad of injuries, being involved with a biker. I got you out of your wet clothes, they should be just about done in the dryer, and checked you over. Wait here, I’ll get those meds and some clothes and be right back.” Tara stood and moved to the door shooting a bright smile over her shoulder.

  
“Thank you, Tara.” Sansa offered watching as Tara exchanged words with whomever was tasked with sitting outside the room she was in. Sansa realized that it was the same scarred man who’d gotten her out of the ocean; and that she knew the man. He was one of a small group of bodyguards that was tasked with following her ex-fiancé, and her by default, everywhere they went. She’d heard rumors that Sandor had told Joffrey and Cersei they could both go fuck themselves, and left their employ in the midst of a scandal. The door to the room was closed before she could get his attention, but she very badly wanted to talk to him. He had known that Joffrey was mistreating her and had offered to take her with him when he left, but Sansa had been naïve, and assured Sandor that once the heat from the scandal died down things would be ok between her and Joffrey. He’d promised her that no one would hurt her again, that he would get her home; and she’d been foolish enough to turn him down. She’d regretted her decision every day in the year and a half since and when given a similar promise by an old acquaintance of her mother’s Sansa had jumped at the chance. Sansa was left to her own devices for quite a while and had considered getting up to get Sandor’s attention only to remember that she was half dressed.  
When a short, sharp knock came at the door again Sansa called out a cheery ‘come in’ determined to make the most of this situation until she could figure out a way to get home.

  
“Sandor you can just set that stuff on the bed there. Thank you.” Tara said as she came through the door with an armful of baby. “Sorry I took so long to get back to you. This is Abel. He’s had a pretty wild day too. He woke up from a nap when I was getting your clothes and refused to be consoled by anyone but me.”

  
Sandor set a small bag on the bed and as he turned Sansa was sure she heard him say ‘Little Bird’, which was the nickname he’d given her when he heard her singing quietly one evening.

  
“I’m not going to ask what you’re running from, or why exactly you were swimming, exhausted, on the edge of dehydration, in the ocean; because those are your secrets. Can you tell me your name, at least? Because Sandor has been lurking outside that door, and he didn’t want to leave your side when we got you back here. He acts like he knows you but any time he’s questioned about it he completely shuts down. He hasn’t been with the club for long and his keeping secrets isn’t good for his longevity here. So if you could shed some light on the situation things would go much easier.”

  
“There aren’t any secrets. Sandor’s story is his to tell. I play a very small part in it. I was engaged to an asshole; Sandor was his bodyguard. When Sandor left his employ he offered to take me with him. I stayed behind. When I was given another opportunity to leave I grabbed it with both hands, I am apparently a terrible judge of character. The man who got me away from Joffrey turned out to only want me because of my resemblance to my mother. I got away from him by jumping off his boat into the ocean.” Sansa didn’t know why she’d left out that fact that Petyr was probably dead, she felt like she could trust this woman, but she knew she had to start keeping her story a little closer to the vest. Sansa could tell the second Tara recognized her. Her eyes got wide and she looked, just for a second, like a fish out of water. She pulled herself together quickly though.

  
“You’re Sansa Stark. Jesus Christ! The whole West Coast has been looking for you since Joffrey died. I have to tell Jax. He’ll insist you stay here til we can figure out a way to get you home. I’m guessing you’re wanting to get back to Alaska, right? Ok, just sit tight. I’m gonna go talk to Jax. Whenever you’re ready you go ahead and get dressed, Sandor can bring you out to the bar.” Tara leaned in and wrapped Sansa in a hug. “Jesus. There have been rumors going around that Joffrey killed you, then himself. Or that you killed him and ran. From everything I’ve heard and read I wouldn’t be surprised if you had killed him. You’d have every right to with the way he treated you. But having met you, I don’t think you did. You’re too genuinely sweet. I’m just glad you’re alive.” Tara left the room then, throwing a quick “the Tylenol is in the bag. It’s a hospital dose. Hang tight, Sansa, we’re going to figure this out. I promise.” Over her shoulder as she closed the door.

  
Sansa took a moment to get her emotions back under control, then she reached into the bag sitting next to her on the bed and pulled out her jeans. As soon as she had them on she went to the door and opened it, a silent invitation for Sandor. Neither one spoke for several long moments, taking the time to drink in the sight of each other. There was another moment’s confusion as they both spoke at the same time. Then, when they’d both quieted Sandor held out his hand in offer for Sansa to speak first.  
“How are you here? What have you been up to since you left L.A.? I hoped you’d be ok, but I was so worried for you. Why did Tara say you’re keeping secrets?” Sansa wasn’t sure if Sandor would be able to make sense of the jumble of questions that had just rained down from her mouth. While she waited for him to formulate a response she rummaged through the bag and found the foil-backed splinter-pack of Tylenol that Tara had mentioned and took a dose with the water that had been left by the bed on the side table.

  
“I’m sure it would shock you to know, Little Bird, that I had a life before I worked for Cersei Lannister. I have a bike I kept in storage, and when I gave the bitch the old ‘Fuck You’ I got on my bike and looked up my old friend, Tig. You’ll meet him, well, all of them I suppose, eventually. Don’t pay him any mind. He talks before he’s had a chance to think it through.” Sansa flinches back at Sandor’s tone. He’s still the angry, hateful man he was when she’d known him before.

  
“Sandor, I made a mistake not leaving with you when you asked me to. I didn’t realize it then; but I know now. And I’m sorry I didn’t go with you then. I was stupid to think I’d be safe there, with him. With any of them. I don’t know what to do now. My parents are dead, by Petyr’s hand I think, my sister and little brothers are Gods know where. Sandor, I killed Petyr. That’s why I was in the ocean. He got me away from Joffrey but he kept making advances at me and saying we’d be together now. Like he wasn’t allowed to be with my mother. So I pushed him away but he went over the side of the boat. I didn’t see him surface. I killed a man, Sandor. I’m scared. Can these friends of yours help me?” Sansa sank onto the bed weary to her bones after spilling all her secrets. She wanted to cry, but there were no tears. She’d wept all her tears when she found out her parents had been killed.

  
“At the very least they can get you back to Winterfell. There’s a charter of the club in Alaska, if we can get you there they can get you home. Is that what you want, Little Bird? To fly away home and chirp your pretty songs?” He scoffs at the last bit. The girl would sing all hours of the day. Most often it was under her breath; because otherwise Joffrey would get upset, sure that she was just trying to steal his limelight. The boy was convinced he was some kind of Hollywood ‘Triple Threat’, in reality he couldn’t act his way out of a paper bag.

  
“I’ve lost my voice. But it doesn’t matter, because I’ve forgotten the words.” Sansa says quietly pulling socks and shoes out of the bag. “Where did these clothes come from? I was wearing a dress when I went into the water.”

  
“Tara, most likely. She’s big on making sure everyone’s comfortable.” Sandor offers moving to the other side of the room so he’s not crowding her in. “Come on; I’ll introduce you to the guys, give you a chance to win them over before you meet with Jax.”

  
Sansa moves to the door, following Sandor, feeling old and tired. She just wants to go home. There’s a whirlwind of what’s got to be nicknames after that (because who would name their child Tig, or Juice, or Opie), most of which she doubts she’ll remember. But at the end of it she gets a beer and is allowed to sit unobtrusively, and watch as Sandor, Tara, and Jax make their way into a room with a rather large impressively carved table in the center; some kind of club meeting room, Sansa assumes. They’ve been in the meeting room for 15 minutes or so when the guy called Juice makes his way over to where Sansa is sitting.

  
“Hey, so Tara asked me to set you up with a phone. It’s basic but I put a bunch of numbers in it, most of us, and Sandor told me to put the Anchorage guys in there too. If you lose it or it gets broken just let me know and I’ll get you another one.” Juice set the phone on the table and stood there for an awkward second. “Uh, do you need another beer, or anything?”

  
“No I’m fine, but thank you for the phone.” Sansa said taking a sip from her bottle, hoping this guy would take the hint.

  
It wasn’t long after that the door to the meeting room opened and Jax stuck his head out. “Sansa, darlin’ would you mind stepping in here for a minute?” Sansa left her, now empty, beer bottle on the table and quickly made her way into the room.  
“From what Sandor has said you’ve had a pretty rough time lately, so while I don’t need an answer right now I will want to know what you want to do within the next few days. You should be ok to stay here, I don’t think we have anything coming up that would preclude it. So take your time, get your bearings, we’ll keep you safe no matter what. For now though, we’ve got a run. So most of us are gonna clear out of here for a while.” Jax said bringing the meeting to an end by standing and moving to the door.

  
“Sansa, I’ve got the day off, did you want to do some shopping? My treat, I noticed you didn’t have a purse with you when you got here.” Tara offered stopping just outside the doors to get a kiss from Jax.

  
“Yeah, I’d like that if you don’t mind. I’ll pay you back as soon as I put a call into my parents’ bank and get all that sorted.” Sansa walked over to where Tig and Happy, she thought, were sitting entertaining Jax’s son.

  
“If you’re going to Stockton take Sandor and Happy with you.” Jax said waiting until he got a nod from Tara; he then moved to say goodbye to Abel and presumably give Happy some sort of instruction. Sansa shot a curious glance at Tara who mouthed ‘later’ and took Abel to change before they left.

 

  
Once they were in Tara’s SUV lead by Happy and followed by Sandor Tara explained “There are other biker clubs that are at odds with Jax and the guys. Jax sending two of his guys with us is just his way of making sure nothing happens to us while we’re in these other bikers’ territory.”  
The two women spent a pleasant afternoon shopping, Tara pulling both men into several boutiques to ‘get their opinion’ on different outfits. When they were left alone in one, Happy having taken Abel with them, Sansa couldn’t help but crack up laughing at just how uncomfortable both men were skirting the line between complimenting beautiful women, and ogling in essence, their boss’s wife.

  
When they got back to Charming Tara and Sansa went to Tara and Jax’s house to wash and dry their purchases. “Tara I don’t know what to do. I pushed a man off the boat I was on, because he was being inappropriate with me, before I jumped and swam for shore. What if he’s dead, if I killed him I should go to prison. But what if he’s alive, and comes after me?” Sansa said after they’d gotten Abel put down for a nap and the clothes in the washing machine.

  
“This guy sounds like a Grade ‘A’ creep. If it were me I’d stay in the area and let Jax and the guys look into it. You’re originally from Alaska, right?” Off Sansa’s nod Tara continued “there’s a Son’s charter in Anchorage. If you chose to go back they’ll look after you, or you could stay around here and see how things go with Sandor.” Upon seeing Sansa blush at her second suggestion Tara gave a victorious hoot and fist pump.

  
“I don’t know what you’re getting all excited about. While he was never as cruel as Joffrey, Sandor wasn’t exactly the friendly type either. Just because he offered to take me away from there doesn’t mean anything.” Sansa huffed, flopping down on the sofa in the main room of the house. “My life is a mess right now, my parents are dead, my older brothers are both career military I haven’t been in touch with either of them in over a year so I have no idea where they’re stationed, and my younger siblings scattered among what family friends would take them in. It all sounds like a soap opera, if I wasn’t living it I would think it was made up for ratings. Why is all this happening to me? I’m a good person; why do I have to suffer when people like Joffrey Baratheon get to live the high life?”

  
“I’ll tell you what though, a lot of your worry would go away if you had a big, ‘scary’, strong biker acting as your shadow. If the creep is alive he’ll stay away when he realizes you’ve got constant back-up. And I mean, if you look past the scaring he’s handsome. He seems pretty devoted. And if you could have seen the appreciative glances he was tossing your way every time you headed back into the dressing room; well let’s just say you wouldn’t be here waiting for laundry to get done. Hell, I think if he had his way you wouldn’t be wearing much of anything.” Tara said in that forthright manner that Sansa had quickly grown fond of and was trying to take on through osmosis.

  
A hot blush raced up Sansa’s cheeks at Tara’s declaration and Sansa spluttered grasping for some kind of come back. But when it came right down to it Sansa had to agree. Sandor was exactly the type of brave, kind, strong man Sansa wanted on her side. When she was younger Sansa had been infatuated with the Arthurian Legends, and while Sandor wasn’t exactly a knight in shining armor he definitely understood the concept of chivalry. He was a different kind of knight.

 

 

  
The following days passed as almost a series of snapshots to Sansa. One thing that stood out was her meeting with Gemma. She had seen the woman, Jax’s mom, watching her from the office of the garage. Sharp eyes following her while she talked to the guys, or brought them lunch from the diner up the street. So Sansa wasn’t surprised when she heard the click-click of heeled boots on pavement and felt the larger-than-life presence behind her. “Let’s talk a minute, Red. We haven’t been properly introduced.” The woman didn’t really give her a chance to accept or decline the not-an-invitation; so Sansa followed already feeling like she was 10 steps behind in a conversation that hadn’t even started. She barely stepped through the door to the office when Gemma started talking. “I’m sure you’ve heard any number of things about me. I’m Gemma, kind of the ‘den mother’ to these guys. I bet Tara has had all kinds of flattering things to say about me. So what’s your story?”

  
Sansa knew anything less than absolute truth wouldn’t fly with this woman. So she told her tale once again. Quietly amusing herself with the idea that Gemma would have made a hell of a film-noir P.I. really the only things missing were rain sheeting down the windows, and a chair sitting in the middle of a room lit by a single, naked lightbulb. As she wrapped up her story with the deal that Jax had made her the other day Sansa noted a glimmer of understanding in Gemma’s eyes. So while she wasn’t sure she’d earned her complete respect and trust Sansa knew she hadn’t made an enemy of the woman.

 

  
The next evening Jax found her in the main room of the club house, she’d been tasked with keeping an eye on Abel because Tara was at work and Gemma was at a meeting for some planning committee she was on. “Hey darlin’. I got good news and bad, which do you want first?” He asked taking the baby and blowing a raspberry on the onesie-covered tummy.

  
“The bad news, please. That way I’ll have the good to wash it down with.” Sansa made her way to a couch and flopped down into it kind of wanting to disappear.

  
“We got word a little while ago that Petyr Baelish was found alive he apparently washed up in Monterey with no idea how he’d gotten there. My guys down that way will keep an eye on him and let me know if he starts making his way here.” Jax let Sansa digest that information.

  
“He’s alive? I didn’t kill him? Oh, thank God.” Sansa put her hand to her throat; her emotions pin-balling from fear, to elation, to shock, and back to fear. She hadn’t killed Petyr. But there was every possibility that he would find her. “What was the good news?”

  
“Some of the guys from Anchorage will be here early next week. They’ll be able to take you back up that way if you wanted to go.” Jax said, he followed it up immediately with “we’re not kicking you out. It’s been great having an extra set of eyes and hands to help with Abel. And you’ve still got time to make up your mind. But the option is definitely out there if you want to take it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Different Kind of Knight' by Christian Kane (whom I sometimes fancast as Sandor)


End file.
